Cita-cita Anak SMA
by synstropezia
Summary: Dazai yang kepikiran pidato Pak Kunikida mendadak bertanya kepada Chuuya, apa cita-cita gadis SMA itu. ""Misalnya ... Chuuya enggak kepikiran mau jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia?" Sumpah. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Warning: Chuuya!Female


**Cita-cita Anak SMA**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal fluff, chuuya!female, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Langit biru adalah kanvas para pemimpi yang membentangkan awan, meletakkan matahari, dan memperdengarkan kicau burung agar hari berubah merdu. Pukul dua belas siang menjadi waktu terbaik untuk menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, ditambah memanjatkan asa dengan menerbangkan pesawat kertas–kira-kira, begitulah yang siswa ini pikirkan ketika nongkrong di halaman belakang sekolah. Enam buah sudah ia lipat. Semua mengudara tanpa kendala.

"Hoi, Dazai," panggil siswi di sampingnya dengan wajah penasaran. Pemuda itu berhenti melipat pesawat kertas, dan menengok pada manusia bersangkutan.

"Kenapa? Chuuya cemburu sama pesawat kertas?"

"Apaan coba? Ngapain gue cemburu sama kerjaan enggak faedah lo." Bekal di pangkuannya lebih nikmat, dibandingkan menontoni Dazai bermain pesawat kertas. Lagi pula, gerangan apa sampai teman idiotnya ini berinisiatif demikian?

"Ngaku aja, Chuu. Jadi cewek jangan terlalu gengsi. Entar dijauhin cowok-cowok, lho."

"Kalo gengsinya bisa bikin gue jauh dari lo, enggak apa-apa."

"Aku ramal entar kamu bakal kesepian, terus rindu sambil meneriakkan namaku."

"Pfttt ... Dilan udah basi, idiot. Sekarang itu Alladin." Mereka sudah menontonnya di bioskop, dan Dazai ingat betul seberapa manis wajah Chuuya, kala menyaksikan Alladin-Jasmine berciuman. Pasti terbayangkan aneh-aneh, deh, Dazai berani jamin!

"Terus kalo yang lagi tren Alladin, apa aku harus nyanyi lagu '_A Whole New World' _dan jadi pangeran?"

"Menurut gue lo lebih cocok jadi jinnya. _Petakilan_ sama heboh banget."

"Asal Chuuya yang jadi pelayannya, abis itu kita nikah sama punya kapal sendiri, aku ikhlas-ikhlas aja."

"Si-siapa juga yang mau punya kapal?! Mana nikah sama lo lagi!"

Buru-buru Chuuya memalingkan wajah, sambil melahap bekal yang sisa separuh. Padahal menurut Dazai, teman baiknya itu tak perlu tergesa-gesa karena waktu merestui mereka–bukan mengejar lebih-lebih menghakimi. Toh, setelah ini jam kosong yang berarti, kebersamaan mereka masih berlanjut. Terlebih menikmati makan siang itu harus perlahan, tetapi pasti agar bahagia.

Nakahara Chuuya jelas tidak memiliki alasan untuk terburu-buru. Masa iya dia mau kabur dari Dazai Osamu yang tampannya melampaui _Prince_ Ali?

"Tetapi Chuuya, punya kapal sama nikah itu masih terlalu jauh buat siswa kelas dua belas," ujar Dazai sembari melipat pesawat kertas. Itu yang ketujuh, dan siap diterbangkan setelah ini.

"Kapan gue bilang mau nikah sama punya kapal? Jelas-jelas udah gue tolak."

"Inget sama pidato Pak Kunikida?"

"Ya kali gue lupa. Dia teriak kenceng banget ke arah lo, katanya 'DAZAI JANGAN TIDUR SAMBIL BERDIRI!', dengan entengnya lo nyahut, 'Yaudah Pak saya ke UKS aja sekarang'. HAHAHAHA ..."

"Bukan yang itu. Maksudku isinya." Ada saja tingkah Dazai untuk menghentikan ketawanya Chuuya. Kalau dia terang-terangan cemberut, dan memelas kayak kucing kelaparan, Chuuya seketika bungkam bahkan diam-diam, menikmati ekspresi tersebut.

"Sejak kapan gue dengerin guru pidato? Apa lagi Pak Kunikida."

"Tadi Pak Kunikida membicarakan soal cita-cita. Katanya anak SMA harus gigih dalam bermimpi."

"Jangan bilang lo termotivasi." Asli, betulan seram kalau terjadi! Meteor akan jatuh gara-gara pangling sama Dazai yang kesehariannya malas, lalu mendadak rajin demi mewujudkan mimpi yang entahlah apa.

"Penasaran jadinya sama cita-cita Chuuya."

"Cita-cita gue? Lulus SMA juga puji Tuhan." Jurusan IPA pula. Menyesal dia dibuat pusing sama fisika, kimia dan biologi, ditambah matematikanya rumit macam mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Mana setiap ditanya, Dazai pasti menjawab dengan absurd. Misalnya seperti, 'enggak perlu rumus buat menghitung lingkaran, karena dia tak terhingga seperti cintaku padamu'.

Lantas Chuuya harus menulis demikian di kertas ulangannya? Bisa-bisa diceramahi non-_stop_ sama Pak Kunikida.

"Misalnya ... Chuuya enggak kepikiran mau jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia?"

"Hah?! Gue tau lo orangnya konyol, tapi jangan kayak gitu juga."

"Aku serius~ Chuuya enggak mau jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia?"

"Dari semua hal kenapa harus itu? Padahal cita-cita ada banyak kayak dokter, guru, presiden, wartawan." Entah dicekoki apa oleh Pak Kunikida, sewaktu Dazai diceramahi satu jam penuh. Mau curiga juga Chuuya mendadak enggan, gara-gara Dazai kelihatan serius.

"Emangnya Chuuya mau jadi dokter, guru, presiden atau wartawan?"

"Ya ... enggak. Oke, oke, misalnya gue mau jadi orang paling bahagia, terus gimana?"

"Jangan pake 'misalnya'. Kesannya enggak tulus."

"Ribet banget lo! Oke, gue mau jadi orang paling bahagia, meski enggak yakin juga." Jelas mustahil kalau diterima mentah-mentah. Bahagia memiliki banyak definisi, dan tiga aspek utama adalah ekonomi, sosial serta kehidupan spiritual.

Manusia modern bukan contoh tepat, karena dari tiga aspek biasanya condong dua atau salah satu–sedangkan untuk definisi, memang siswa yang disibukkan PR, sementara orang dewasa tertib bekerja pernah memikirkan hal seremeh itu?

Terlebih kebahagiaan apa yang Dazai maksud? Entah kenapa pula Chuuya jadi berlebihan dalam memikirannya–dia hanya merasa janggal di segala sisi.

"Kalau sama aku jadinya yakin enggak?"

"Maksud lo apa kali ini?" tanya Chuuya menaikkan alis heran. Tingkah Dazai memang ada-ada saja, dan absurdnya itu yang membuat Chuuya betah, walau dia ogah mengakui.

"Soalnya aku mau bikin seseorang jadi orang paling bahagia."

Kali ini sebagai bentuk keterkejutannya, Chuuya mengerjap-ngerjap atas respons Dazai. Mereka saling berpandangan, sampai tiba-tiba Dazai menepuk sepasang pipi Chuuya. Cowok idiot itu mencubitnya bersamaan ke samping, dan Dazai tertawa karena tampak melebar ditambah tidak menyangka; ternyata Chuuya _chubby_.

"Bwerhenti bwodoh!"

"Biar kamu enggak kesurupan~ Lagian, lucu kalo gini." Iya. Kalau pipinya melebar ke samping, terus Chuuya elus sambil cemberut. Dazai pasti gemas membuat tangannya mengelus rambut Chuuya–diacak-acak juga biar makin puas.

"Omong-omong soal kalimat lo yang tadi, itu termasuk cita-cita?"

"Jelas dong~ Itu cita-cita aku sekarang ini, setelah Chuuya bilang 'mau jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia'."

"Bukannya lo yang buat gue bilang kayak gitu? Berarti bukan gue yang mau."

"Makanya aku nanya, kalo sama aku Chuuya yakin enggak mau jadi orang paling bahagia?"

"Bahagia apanya kalo kerjaan lo menyulut emosi gue?" Baru-baru ini adalah Dazai menyembunyikan topi pet yang biasa digunakan untuk upacara. Ajaibnya lagi malah tersangkut di genting sekolah, dan mereka bekerja sama untuk mengambilnya.

Chuuya memegang tangga. Dazai yang naik menantang angin. Sialnya pula Dazai terjatuh yang mau tidak mau, menjadikan Chuuya refleks untuk menangkapnya. Tingkah aneh mereka diketahui Pak Kunikida yang mengejar-ngejar, karena Chuuya kabur sebelum diinterogasi.

Bagian paling mengesalkannya adalah, Chuuya kebablasan menggendong Dazai ala _bridal style_ sampai keliling sekolah.

"Hmmm ... oke. Kali ini aku bakal bikin kamu bener-bener bahagia~"

"Gimana emangnya?"

"Cuma kepikiran satu cara, sih. Tapi aku yakin kamu suka." Memikirkannya juga bikin malas. Terserah Dazai saja, deh, selama tidak mengganggu Chuuya yang lelah marah-marah.

"Tau bedanya kamu sama langit?"

"Gombal ternyata. Apaan emang?" Rasa malas Chuuya disambut dengan senyuman lembut yang meneduhkan. Dazai lebih dulu menyelipkan rambut Chuuya ke daun telinga, sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Chuuya bisa dijadikan kekasih, sementara langit enggak."

"Ha-hahhh?! La-langit ... e-emang enggak bisa dijadiin kekasih, kan?" Sumpah. Chuuya salah tingkah gara-gara berpikir akan ditembak. Lagi pula beranggapan demikian tidaklah salah, bukan? Dazai sendiri yang kasih kode.

"Tau kenapa langit enggak bisa dijadiin kekasih?"

"Ka-karena langit bukan manusia?"

"Buatku karena langit itu di atas, sedangkan Chuuya di sampingku. Kenapa harus cari yang jauh, kalo yang deket bisa dibahagiakan dan aku-nya ikut bahagia?"

"Kalo gue di depan lo tetep jadi kekasih?"

"Mau Chuuya di samping atau di depanku tetap jadi kekasih, kok. Asal jangan di belakang." Pesawat kertas yang ketujuh diterbangkan asal. Angin kembali datang untuk mengambil permohonan itu, lantas dibawa pergi menuju sebuah hari di mana harapan Dazai mekar.

"Bukannya mau depan, samping atau belakang sama aja?"

"Aku enggak mau meninggalkanmu. Makanya jangan di belakang."

Kini bukan senyuman Dazai atau seulas senja di pipi Chuuya, yang semata-mata merayakan kebahagiaan tersebut–angin pun mampir lagi untuk mengajak dedaunan menari, begitupun pepohonan yang melambai kepada mereka, dan Dazai membalasnya dengan meneriakkan 'terima kasih'. Tawa Chuuya seketika menggema agar para saksi tahu, dia sudah jadi orang paling bahagia.

"Pesawat kertasnya cuma kegabutan lo doang?" Dazai masih melipatnya tanpa menjelaskan apa pun. Entah berapa banyak lagi yang ingin dibuat, dan mungkin Chuuya bisa membantu jika boleh.

"Kalo lagi gabut enaknya gangguin Chuuya. Bukan bikin pesawat kertas~"

"Enggak ada yang lebih faedah apa daripada gangguin gue?"

"Hari ini aku cuma tau satu cara untuk membahagiakan Chuuya. Tapi besok, besok dan besoknya lagi, kamu pasti ketawa lagi kayak tadi."

"Pede banget. Kalo gue enggak ketawa foto aib lo disebar, ya."

"Pesawat kertas yang udah terbang bakal mencari jalan buatku, biar tau cara membahagiakan Chuuya. Nanti aku bikin satu juta agar kamu enggak bosen."

"Kata gue enggak perlu," balas Chuuya memfokuskan pandang ke tembok. Tiga tahun berteman dengan Dazai membuatnya ketularan, untuk mengatakan hal-hal memalukan yang bodoh–dan itu di luar kebiasaan Chuuya.

"Boleh tau kenapa?"

"Se ... se ... sederhana aja ... sih. Selama ada lo ... sejuta cara bahagia emangnya diperlukan?"

"Aku, tuh, manusia. Bukan semut. Chuuya bicara sama siapa jadinya?"

"Lo denger ... kan?"

"Sayangnya enggak~ Abis suaramu kecil. Kedengerannya buat semut doang."

"Tau ah! Terserah lo aja." Tanpa diminta Chuuya beranjak bangkit. Dazai mengikuti sambil memohon dengan nada usil, supaya Chuuya mengulang kalimatnya barusan.

Namun, belum setengah jalan menuju kelas mereka bertemu Pak Kunikida yang patroli, karena pembolos di jam kosong bukan Dazai dan Chuuya saja. Kalau pandangan telah saling menemui, dan hati dag-dig-dug sewaktu ditatap Pak Kunikida, keduanya hanya terpikirkan 'lari' sebelum ditangkap–menjumpai Pak Nikolai yang sinting, tetapi ajaibanya jadi guru BK bukan keinginan murid mana pun.

"BALIK KE KELAS KALIAN DASAR ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!"

"Kami anak-anak bahagia, Pak. Baru jadian soalnya!"

Kejar-kejaran mereka jauh lebih melelahkan dibandingkan sebelumnya, karena ucapan Dazai sukses menyulut amarah Pak Kunikida.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: HAEEE GAESS, AKU BAWA FLUFF SEBELUM GULAD SAMA ANGST DI DAZAI WEEK NANTI HEHEHE. rencananya mau dibikin versi KuniDaz juga, tapi tunggu aja tanggal mainnya~ thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow, mohon kritik saran juga biar ke depannya fic-ku bisa lebih baik lagi~


End file.
